Transformers Prime: Spy Recruit
by Kingstriker
Summary: After being saved from an attack, Bumblebee is taken in by a Spy Organization that is hunting for a lost relic that must be found before Airachnid and her insecticons get it. However, will Bumblebee be able to cope with his new partners?
1. Chapter 1: Old Friend

Transformers Prime: Spy Recruit

Chapter 1: Old Friend

_**Cybertron...No war...**_

One night out on a Highway in the town of Iacon, a mech named Bumblebee was going home after taking a little drive around. It was very late at night, not many other mechs or femmes were out. Bumblebee hummed as his favorite song played on his radio. He wasn't expecting anything big to happen that night. He seemed to be the only one on the highway. But that all changed when two cars drove onto the highway and followed him. Bee hadn't noticed them at all. He continued on down the highway as the two cars closed in. Bee didn't even take time to look in his rearview mirror as he recieved a fierce bump from behind.

"OW, WHAT THE FRAG?" Bee yelped accidently swerving around the road trying to stay in control.

One of the cars sped up and rammed Bee against the railing of a bridge they were passing on.

"GET OFF OF ME"! Bee snarled fighting to push the car away.

The second car sped up too and both of them double-teamed against Bumblebee trying to knock him off the long bridge. Bee struggled to speed up but didn't get a chance when the second car swayed away, then rammed his partner causing him to ram Bee right off the bridge. The railing broke and Bee plummeted down to road below. Luckily Bee was able to land on his tires and run away. The cars jumped off the bridge and chased him. They weren't going to let him get away. Bee frantically sped down the long stretch of road. The two cars were gaining on him. Bee was almost near downtown Iacon when the cars caught up and rammed him off the road. Bee was forced to transform and land in a pile of dirt at a construction site. He coughed as dirt filled the sky. He could hear two transformations. As the dust cleared, he could see what looked like two drones coming at him. Bee backed up upon seeing them.

"What do you two want, you were chasing me all across the highway!" Bee said backing up until he knocked into a pile of junk knocking it and himself over.

"THE RELIC! WHERE IS IT?" One of the drones snapped.

"RELIC? WHAT RELIC?" Bee said confused. But the drones thought he was playing dumb.

"YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHAT RELIC!" The same drone snapped again.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Bee said trying to stay calm as he got back up.

The drones growled and walked closer to him. Bee couldn't back up anymore.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TELL US OR ELSE!" The other drone said with his visor narrowing on Bee.

Bee didn't know what to say next. He just looked around trying to find an escape route.

"YOU GOT 5 SECONDS TO TELL US!" The first drone snapped.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Bee yelled.

"Alright then, looks like we are gonna have to beat the answer out of ya!" The second drone said with the first one agreeing.

They advanced on the mech and proceeded to beat the slag out of him. They beat him literally to the ground and kept on. Bee struggled to block their blows but he wasn't a good fighter. After 3 violent minutes, one of the drones picked up Bee and tossed him into a nearbye wall. Bee's previous spot had a big puddle of energon. A little puddle of energon had already gathered where Bee was now. He struggled to stand up. He had been beaten harshly and was shaking and coughing. Dents, claw marks and scratches covered the poor mech. He even had a black optic. He watched as the drones ganged on him again.

"YOU BETTER TELL US!" One of the drones snapped pinning the dimmed-opticed Bee.

"I...don't...know!" Bee struggled to say.

The drone lost patience and shoved Bee to the ground bringing out his gun.

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING AROUND, YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS! TELL US OR PRIMUS HELP ME I WILL BLOW A HOLE THROUGH YOUR BACK!" The drone yelled angrily. The other drone intervened.

"Dude, are you nuts? We need him alive!" The drone said trying to calm down his partner.

"You're right, but this idiot won't tell us!" The drone said putting away his gun.

"Because I don't know what relic you are talking about!" Bee struggled to say. The drones looked back at him and wished they could grin.

The drones started kicking dust at the weak mech while laughing. Bee covered his busted face as the dust covered his whole body.

"UGH! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bee yelled.

The drones laughed at the mech, not hearing a big rig heading straight towards him. The mech transformed and jumped at the drones knocking them on the ground. Bee could barely see what was happening as the dust rose higher. The drones saw who the mech was and raced away in fear. All Bee could hear was two cars racing away. Then he heard footsteps coming closer. A pair of optics shone through the dust and Bee felt cold metal servo's picking him up. Once he was out of the dust he looked at the mech who was holding him.

"O-o-optimus?" Bee said in surprise as his optics dimmed even more.

Optimus Prime smiled.

"Don't worry old friend, I got ya!" Optimus said carrying him to his trailer that he had left by the side of the road. A mustang police car was waiting for him.

"I guess you really didn't need help!" The mech said.

"True, but Bumblebee will need our help in the future, Barricade." Optimus said.

He put the now out-cold Bee in his trailer and drove away from the construction site with Barricade following right behind. However, Bee wasn't heading home, he was heading somewhere else. A place where a new life-long adventure would begin. Meanwhile, the drones returned to find nothing but the two puddles of energon Bee had left behind.

"He's gone, and so is the info on the relic!" The more relaxed drone said.

"The boss isn't going to like this!" The other one said.

They left again thinking of their coming up punishment.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ya Bunch of Tuners

Chapter 2: Ya bunch of Tuners

About an hour later, Barricade had told Optimus that he was going to find the rest of the team. He veered off the interstate after finding the coordinates for their location. Optimus continued to listen for any kind of life. He hope Bumblebee wasn't still leaking energon. He felt like beating himself up for not coming quicker or even bringing medical help. This made him drive faster to where they were going. Just then, Barricade and 3 other customized cars were following behind. One was complaining about how he would rather fly than travel on road. The first car was purple, black and blue and had multiple speakers on his sides and sported a tall blue spoiler. He played his music loudly and his license plate read: "SOUNDER." The next car was purple, red and black. He has sported a tall spoiler that was black. He had spike rims, neon red underkit and license plate that read: "SHOCKER". The final car seemed to be having trouble catching up. He was gray with a black spoiler. He sported an underskirt that seemed to stick out a little over to the other lane. He even had a little blower on the front and a license plate that read: "SCREAMY". Barricade's police form also had a few new add-ons. He had a black double-decker spoiler and a few nitrous cans attached to the back.

"About time you guys showed up!" Optimus said slowing down for them to catch up. "Ya bunch of tuners!"

"Sorry...traffic!" Barricade said.

"Not just that! This guy too!" The music mech said.

"HEY! I'M TRYING MY BEST! Besides, we're seekers, not roaders! I can't believe you guys dared me to try out traveling on wheels! How did you two manage?" The blower mech complained.

"It's not hard!" The neon red underskirt mech said. "And it's funner than flying!"

"Whatever! So, what happened?"

"A friend of ours got hurt!" Optimus said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Evil drones?" The music mech said.

"Yep!" Barricade said.

"Well, open your trailer door let's see!" The blower mech said.

Optimus carefully opened his trailler door which ended up smacking the road creating sparks.

"You coming?" The blue one said to the purple one!"

"Fine!" The purple one said following them inside.

Once inside they shut the door and transform. They are none other than Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream. The looked at the beaten mech which was Bumblebee. Soundwave and Starscream gasped. Shockwave really didn't show emotion.

"THOSE FRAGGING DRONES!" Starscream snarled clenching his fists.

"Why would they do that?" Soundwave asked.

"Don't know, but they must think Bumblebee knows something they need to know." Optimus said. "When he comes to, he will tell us!"

They soon arrived back at their HQ. It turns out they were heading for a Spy Organization called B.O.O.S.T (Base Of Organized Spy Tactics). They felt relieved to be back there and rushed to their med bay. Besides them, other mechs included there were Megatron, Knock Out and Dreadwing. Megatron was Optimus' assistant. He usually only had a good mood if everyone was doing what they were told. Knock Out was the medic who usually showed concern for his patients. But more concern over his paint job. Dreadwing was the team's loyal dispatcher. He had a reputation for never failing at his job. There was also two drones named Steve and Kenny who were rescued from abandonment as younglings and taken in by Dreadwing. On to the main team, Optimus Prime is the leader of the whole organization, he keeps calm even in the toughest of situations. Most of the time he can be seen calming his brother down, helping the drones and always joining in on certain games and activities. Right now, everyone in the base wanted to make sure Bumblebee was okay. Knock Out got straight to work while everyone else waited outside.

"I hope he comes through!" Starscream said.

"Poor fella, he didn't deserve all that!" Soundwave said.

"But what were the drones looking for?" Shockwave asked Optimus.

"I think I know, but now's not the time to think about that." Optimus said.

Shockwave's one optic bent into a bored optic. Starscream shot him a glance of anger.

"Are you even a bit concerned for him?" Starscream snarled.

"I don't really show emotions for stuff like this!" Shockwave said crossing his arms.

Soundwave pulled Starscream away before things got out of servo.

"He'll lighten up, he's just cranky because Optimus is thinking about making Bee a new spy." Soundwave said.

"Shockwave is always cranky!" Starscream said seeing Shockwave roll his optic.

Meanwhile in the med bay, Knock Out's concern for the kid grew when Bumblebee still didn't show any signs of life. Knock Out bandaged all the places he leaked energon. He kept checking Bee's optics for any signs. But still none.

"Come on Bee don't give up on me!" Knock Out pleaded trying to get some of his dents out.

Still...nothing appeared to show him alive. However, the moniter he was attached to did show that he was in stasis. Knock Out finally checked his spark chamber. His spark was still active and seemed to be recharging. He sighed in relief. He stepped out the room half smiling.

"Gentlemechs, he's alive but his spark is still recharging. He may wake up tomorrow morning or that night. I will continue work tomorrow, but for now, it's time we get some rest. If he awakes tomorrow, looks like it will be a busy day." Knock Out explained.

He left leaving everyone else concerned. Optimus looked through the window, his friend...his best friend...laying on a berth currently unresponsive.

"Yeah...let's get some sleep!" Optimus said with a sad tone. Starscream and Soundwave slowly walked away at the same time. Barricade comforted Optimus by patting his back as they left. Shockwave was left. He looked uncertain about something. He looked away thinking about something. Then back at the window with a mix of anger and confusion. He slowly left to his room. He found the seekers talking by Starscream's room.

"Are you guys sure we can trust him? He could put us in danger!" Shockwave said.

"He's our friend! Of course we do! I can't believe you don't!" Starscream snarled.

"You barely know him Shockwave, mabye that's why you don't trust him!" Soundwave said.

"Why would Optimus think we need another agent? We're fine with just 4!" Shockwave said.

"Are you kidding me? Bumblebee would make this team much more fun! You're just jealous Optimus chose him for a best friend and not you!" Starscream snarled.

"What did you say?" Shockwave snarled seeing Starscream come up to him.

"I bet Bumblebee would make a better agent than you!" Starscream snarled.

Both mechs growled. Shockwave bent his optic into a very angry optic.

"What are you going to do?" Starscream evily whispered. Soundwave got in the middle.

"Hey, hey come on! Break it up!" Soundwave said pushing the two away from each other.

Starscream was the first to walk away and Soundwave followed after taking one last look at Shockwave. Shockwave stomped back to his room. Meanwhile, Bumblebee's monitor continued to beep.

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Count On Us!

Chapter 3: Count On Us

The next morning, Knock Out awoke and stretched. He was trying to remember what happened last night. He thought a bit before he heard beeping from a few doors down. He gasped.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Knock Out actually transformed just to race down to the room. Once he got there he frantically checked the monitor. Bee was fine. When he checked his spark chamber he sighed in relief when the spark looked back to normal. He comm-linked the others in. Bumblebee, after hours of stasis, peaked his good optic open a bit. He could see Optimus, Starscream, Shockwave and Soundwave standing over him. He was confused, he opened it wider and tried to open the other one but it only opened half-way. He looked at his surroundings realizing he was in a med bay.

"Wakey, wakey Bumblebee, how are you feeling?" Knock Out cooed him as if he was a sparkling.

"Ugh! My head! My eye! My body! What happened?" Bee asked rubbing his head. "All I _do_ remember is two drones beating me up about some relic they thought I had."

"A relic?" Starscream said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know what relic they were talking about." Bee said.

"I think I may know! Can you sit up?" Optimus asked.

Bee tried but did it slowly as he started having major pains from the beating.

"Uh Bumblebee I wouldn't advise you to do anything with action for at least a week. Those drones damaged you up pretty good!" Knock Out warned. Soundwave gave him some warm energon.

"Thanks Soundwave! So, where am I?" Bee asked.

"You are at B.O.O.S.T which stands for "Base Of Organized Spy Tactics". We are in fact, a spy group that is hired to complete missions and other espionage tasks." Optimus explained then he turned to the team. He pointing to Barricade. "This is Barricade, my most loyal officer that leads my team of agents."

Barricade smiled at Bee who waved a little back.

"Soundwave here is a Pro Agent who skills has proved to be very useful during any mission." Optimus said pointing to Soundwave who waved.

"Starscream here is a Pro Flyer Agent who masters dangerous flying tasks." Optimus pointed to Starscream who smiled proudly.

"And finally Shockwave who masters both air and ground departments!" He points at Shockwave who, if he had a mouth, would evily smirk.

Bumblebee happily accepted the group. And was glad to see some of his friends again. Later, Optimus explained to Bee about the relics as they sat in his office.

"These relics are very important to the planet. They are said to be Primus' most powerful artifacts. And _we_ are the keepers of all but one. Bumblebee have you ever seen a relic before?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, but only once!" Bee answered.

"Why do you think the drones thought you knew where the last relic was?" Optimus asked.

"They acted like I had it hidden in my house or something. What's the name of it?" Bee asked.

"They call it the "Yellow Prime". It's said to be connected to any yellow mechs on this planet. It's the most powerful relic in the world and makes the mech it's with become very brave and very strong. Some say it even grants immortality to it's owner. Apparently they thought it was you who had it." Optimus said.

"Huh, I don't think Primus would bestow such a item to me! I wonder who has it?" Bee thought.

"I would like to ask if you want to help us with our cause. We believe it's a great honor." Optimus offers making Bee look interested.

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot, but after I heal!" Bee said wincing as he accidently tried to open his black optic fully. Optimus smiled.

"Are you sure, just because we're best friends doesn't mean you have to agree to everything." Optimus warned.

"I really want to do this, I love spy stuff!" Bee said excitedly.

"Excellent, you're hired as the new rookie!" Optimus said proudly.

"So, who did those drones belong to?" Bee asked.

"They are just a few of an army our enemy Airachnid has. Not only does she have drones, but she also has a few insecticons working for her." Optimus said. "Those two guys you saw going down the hallway on the way here are Steve and Kenny. Primus bless their sparks. They were abandoned together by running away after refusing to do her bidding. They told us an insecticon youngling is also held there forcing to do work. But...I'm afraid we haven't been able to rescue him." Optimus explained with a little bit of sadness in his voice. "By the way, their not really drones, they are just called that because they all look alike. They are normal mechs born from Primus just like everyone else. Airachnid loves to call them drones.

Bumblebee went silent for a moment feeling sorry for them. As if on cue, Steve and Kenny walked past the door waving at them. Optimus and Bee waved back.

"Optimus, we have to find that insecticon, primus knows what's happening to him" Bee said. Optimus rested a servo on his shoulder.

"Bumblebee, I promise we will...I promise." Optimus assured. "You can count on us!"

Later at break, Bumblebee sat at a table with Optimus, Shockwave, Starscream and Soundwave. Megatron, Knock Out, Dreadwing, Steve and Kenny sat at another. Bumblebee's spot was between Shockwave and Optimus. He slowly sat down still extremely hurt. Optimus had to help him in his seat.

"You okay Bee?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Bee said.

Shockwave would often cast glances at Bee who looked back nervously. Later again, Bumblebee was walking to his new berth. He was just about to enter when he was tapped on the shoulder by a claw. He turned to see Shockwave.

"Oh hi Shockwave! You never did talk to me at break!" Bee said.

Shockwave squinted his optic.

"You better hope we can trust you around here rookie!" Shockwave said pointing a claw at Bee.

"Huh? Why could you not?" Bee asked confused.

"I just usually don't trust newcomers. And you're the first. You apparently knew everybody except me. So even though they trust you, I'm going to be keeping my sharp optic on you." Shockwave warned. Bee felt uncomfortable.

"So, this means we will never be friends?" Bee asked nervously.

"Right now, you're just the new agent to me! You will have to earn my friendship and trust." Shockwave said before leaving.

Bee just stood there for a few seconds once Shockwave was gone from his sight. He was worried Shockwave may never like him. He went into his agent-style berth and watched some TV. Meanwhile in Kaon, the next city over, Airachnid and her insecticons were discussing the lost relic at their evil HQ. Airachnid didn't want the artifact to use it. She wanted to just simply have it destroyed. It was a wonder why everyone thought she was crazy and insane.

"Commander Airachnid, are we still going to find the relic?" One insecticon asked.

"Yes, I believe that relic will be found before that disgusting spy team finds it. That yellow coward is lucky to be alive. He'll have to tell us at some point. I don't see how you drones manage to let him get away without telling you!" Airachnid snarled at the two drones standing beside her.

"We don't know either, mabye he was telling the truth and didn't know!" One of them said.

"Please, he did know, he was just trying to be brave!" Airachnid said.

The insecticons looked at each other unsure. They were actually willing to believe that Bumblebee didn't know...even after a violent beating.

"Forget the bug, we'll just simply continue the search!" Airachnid said.

"And if we see him again?" The other drone said.

"Leave him alone, he's not worth wasting time on!" Airachnid snarled. "It's not like he can stop us!"

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: I Got Ya

Chapter 4: I got ya

_**NOTE: I don't have plans for many chapters to have a past story instead of a present one. But this one takes place a long time ago. I needed to have a backstory for Steve, Kenny and the youngling insecticon. Oh I forgot to put this at the beginning but Kenny and Clawswipe are my new OC's.**_

_**3 years ago...**_

At Airachnid's evil HQ, three younglings had just been mech-napped and taken there.

"What do you think she wants with us?" Steve asked his brother Kenny.

"I don't know, I'm scared!" Kenny said. "What do you think?" He turned to the young insecticon.

"Beats me, but I bet it's probably painful." The insecticon said.

"Do you have a name?" Steve asked.

"Uh...I don't remember...my parents never said my name a lot so, I wish I knew!" The insecticon said.

The three were sitting against a wall about to be approached by Airachnid. She smirked making the trio shiver in fear.

"Ah, my new servants." Airachnid began.

"Servants?" Kenny repeated. "More like hostages!"

"Yeah, why did you kidnap us? What did we do?" Steve complained.

"You should have stayed inside when he were going around terrorizing Kaon. Shame." Airachnid said spreading all her limbs out. She moved from one to the other.

"You must be Steve, the younger brother. Looks like you will be doing most of the work around here." Airachnid said. Then she turned to Kenny.

"The older one, I expect you to do more of a better job than him!" Airachnid said and finally looked at the insecticon.

"Soon you will be joining the other insecticon workers. They all know the punishment for disobeying my rules." Airachnid smirked. "A pummeling by some drones." This made the young insecticon gulp.

The three were escorted to their room which they were forced to share. The room was cold, dark, dirty and smelly. They sat on the dirty beds.

"This sucks!" Steve said.

"I hope we get rescued!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to make it in this place, I'm scared. I want to go home!" The insecticon began to cry. Kenny came over and comforted him by hugging him. Steve wasn't the hugging type. But he went over too and sat beside him.

"It's okay, we're going to be fine!" Kenny said calmly. "We need to be brave!"

"Are you sure you don't remember your name?" Steve asked.

"No, I just don't!" The insecticon said.

"Well, how about we call you...Clawswipe?" Kenny suggested.

"Well...actually that's pretty good!" Clawswipe said sounding more happier.

"Great! So, we need an escape plan!" Steve said.

"ESCAPE PLAN? WE'LL HAVE OUR SPARK DESTROYED!" Kenny snapped and whacked his brother on the head.

"HEY DON'T HIT ME!" Steve snapped back hitting Kenny on the head starting a brawl. Clawswipe was forced to break it up. Steve and Kenny were amazed by Clawswipe's strength as he had easily pulled them apart and was holding them in the air.

"You two going to behave?" Clawswipe said sternly.

"Yes!" Both said at the same time worried if Clawswipe was going to do more. He put them down and looked at Steve.

"Now, what escape plan?" He asked.

"Well, at night would be the best time to act. This place is old and busted. The windows practically break open just with the slightest touch. So, we just simply find a window we can reach and all fit in!" Steve said.

"HEY!" Clawswipe yelled angrily.

"Sorry, he-he!" Steve said quickly.

"Fine, we're lucky enough to be able to run around freely here. Let's go check some out!" Kenny said.

They ran around to find as many big windows as they could. They would at some points have to creep past other insecticons or drones. Even Airachnid. About an hour later they huddled back in their room.

"So, any luck?" Steve asked.

"I found 5!" Kenny said.

"I only found 3!" Clawswipe said sadly.

"Don't worry Clawswipe you did your best, I only found 1!" Steve said. "And now we wait."

That night, the younglings made their move. They headed towards a storage room. Piles of scrap layed everywhere. They ended up tripping over a few piles on their way to a big window. Once there they had dents and scratch marks. They looked out the window to see freedom. They laughed that Airachnid hadn't had the HQ secured with guards. Usually everyone is scared to escape. But these three were brave. Clawswipe traced a circle on the window with one of his claws. Then he took the circle of glass and quietly placed it aside. They jumped out only to realize it was a 10 feet drop. Once at the bottom they quickly had to run through more piles of scrap metal. They were breathing hard as they ran and ran farther and farther away from the HQ. Clawswipe was having a hard time catching up to the brothers who were ahead. Younglings couldn't transform yet but he wished he could. They soon realized they had no idea where they were going to go. They couldn't go back home, Airachnid knew where they lived. Finally they found themselves seeing a city sign that read: "WELCOME TO IACON!"

"Wow, we actually ran this far!" Steve said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, what now? Go there and start a new life?" Kenny said.

Clawswipe looked at the two and smiled.

"Actually, I think this is where we part ways." Clawswipe said.

"HUH?" Steve and Kenny said surprised.

"Yes, I wanted to leave her HQ but, I think I need to start my new life by myself." Clawswipe said.

"I don't understand! But what about us?" Kenny asked.

"Don't worry, I'll see you guys again...just mabye not for a while. I heard Iacon has a few insecticon territories. I was interested in that." Clawswipe said.

Just then, they heard footsteps nearbye. They got louder and louder, then, the figure appeared. Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe look up to see Dreadwing. Dreadwing was speechless, he had never would of guessed that two drones and an insecticon would be together, he could see they were hurt, lost and hungry.

"Are you alright?" Dreadwing asked.

They were speechless too. Instead they began to cry. Dreadwing picked them up cradled them in his arms.

"Don't worry, I got ya!" Dreadwing cooed them.

However, the crying stopped when multiple footsteps were heard coming near their location. Dreadwing, with one free hand, grabbed his locator device. He was the green dot and there was multiple red dots coming straight for him. He put the kids down.

"Guys, get behind me!" Dreadwing said sternly and they did what they were told.

Dreadwing pulled out his cannon and got it powered up. The trio were amazed to see such a weapon. Six drones and two insecticons came into view.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" One drone yelled raising their guns towards the kids who hid behind Dreadwing's legs.

"YOU WANT THEM? YOU'LL HAVE TO GET BY ME!" Dreadwing snarled and blasted his cannon.

He was able to knock down two drones but was hit twice by the others. The insecticons tried to get to the kids. The younglings didn't have weapons yet so all they could do was avoid their attacks. Dreadwing couldn't hold his position for long and had to move around a bit. One insecticon lunged at Clawswipe and pinned him down. Steve gathered enough courage to run up and punch the insecitcon in his optic hurting him badly.

"OW...YOU LITTLE RUNT, WAIT TILL I GET MY SIGHT BACK!" The insecticon whailed.

One drone fired a shot that went beside Kenny in a threatening way. Kenny jumped frantically as he avoided shots by another drone. Dreadwing finally defeated the drones and now had to deal with the insecticons. The damaged-optic insecticon was still complaining forcing the other one to cover for him. The insecticon lunged at Dreadwing who easily grabbed him into a headlock.

"WHO'S STRONGER NOW"! Dreadiwng said tightening his arm around the Insecticon's head. The insecticon struggled frantically and cursed in cybertronian. Suddenly, one drone, still heavily damaged, aimed his gun for one more shot. He pointed it at Clawswipe. He fired and the shot hit an unsuspecting Clawswipe in the chest, just missing his spark. The blast was powerful enough to send him flying into the sky, past the Iacon welcome sign, and disappear somewhere in the town. Dreadwing meanwhile was punching the life out of the insecticon. The damaged-eye insecticon fled along with the drones. Dreadwing released the beaten up insecticon and shoved him away, giving him enough time to grab the younglings.

"WAIT, WHERE'S CLAWSWIPE? HE WAS JUST HERE!" Steve yelled and cried.

"NO TIME, I'LL HAVE TO FIND HIM LATER!" Dreadwing said and transformed putting the kids in the cockpit. He flew out of view back to the Spy Organization. That night after taking in the brothers, Dreadwing flew off to find Clawswipe. Steve and Kenny waited at the building for his return. However, an hour later, Dreadwing returned empty-handed, and a sad look on his face. The drones looked at him. Dreadwing looked down releasing a tear to fall to the ground. He didn't say a word and just left to go inside. Steve, Kenny and Dreadwing thought Clawswipe had been captured. But it wasn't true. He was just missing. This whole experience scared the two brothers for life. Clawswipe was never seen again...

_**Now back to the present...**_

Bumblebee had Clawswipe in his processor all night. He was still very injured, but he decided to see if Steve and Kenny were still awake. They were. Today was the day that 3 years ago, Clawswipe was last seen. They huddled together crying. Bumblebee peered in limping as usual. They look over at him.

"Steve...Kenny?" Bumblebee began. "I heard...and I'm sorry!" Bee said.

Steve and Kenny walk over to hug Bee who hugged back. It was silent as the three cried together. Unknown to them, Dreadwing was also awake and began to cry himself. He punched his berth hard cracking it. His optics glowed a dark red.

"Airachnid!"

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: That Rookie

Chapter 5: That Rookie

About a week later, Knock Out had successfully repaired all of Bee's dents and broken parts. He even re-painted him. Bumblebee was able to walk normally and his black optic was healed. One morning that week he joined Starscream and Soundwave for some energon. They all seemed happy being around each other. Shockwave had loosened up some more about having a new agent. After a funny chat, Optimus joined them.

"Bumblebee, ready for some training?" Optimus asked. This made Bee happy.

"Oh yes! I have been waiting for a long time." Bee said as he and the others gathered around Optimus.

"Excellent, follow me!" Optimus said and Bee followed. Meanwhile the others talked.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Soundwave asked.

"I don't know...mabye go see what the brothers are up to?" Starscream asked.

"No, we can't. Their out for a drive because...well...you know!" Soundwave said.

"Oh yeah, Primus bless their sparks." Starscream said.

"Morning guys!" Shockwave said coming up to them stretching.

"Hey dude!" Soundwave answered.

"Hey!" Starscream said sipping on his energon.

Recently Starscream and Shockwave had made up and were getting along.

"Where's Optimus?" Shockwave asked.

"Training Bee!" Soundwave said.

"Wait, why just him, shouldn't Bumblebee be trained by more people than one person?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, haven't heard from Barricade. He might be helping." Starscream said.

In fact, Barricade was. Bee's first training lesson was combat. Barricade promised to go easy on Bee since he was still traumatized from the vicious beating. As the two began to spar, Barricade would soften his blows to Bee. Bee, however, was trying hard to defeat him. Optimus watched interested in Bee's quick movements and blocks. Not many of Barricade's blows landed but due to Bee's speed, the sparring was nearly one-sided. Bee finally punched Barricade in the chest knocking him into a wall. Barricade smirked, he realized Bee was going to be pretty hard to defeat. So, he opened his fists revealing his claws and tried to swipe at him. Bee dodged all but one swipe that actually went across his face by accident. Bee had an idea. He transformed and rammed Barricade again into the wall. As soon as the impact was made, Bee transformed adding more pressure to the impact making Barricade smash through the wall hitting the next one outside the room. Bee pinned Barricade down winning the match. Optimus clapped.

"Nice job Bee! But you should get that scratch checked out." Optimus said.

"Sorry Bee, didn't mean to do that!" Barricade said.

"It's okay, Knock Out can get it out." Bee said laughing. "So, what's next?"

"...Speed..." Optimus said smirking.

Behind the building lied a long drag race track. Bumblebee, Barricade and Knock Out lined up. Megatron had 3 different colored flags. Bumblebee revved his engine but Barricade's and Knock Out's were louder. Once Megatron waved down the green flag they took off. The three were tied. Optimus had taught him about the use if nitrous. Bumblebee hit his and sped past the others. They used their nitrous too but somehow Bee's nitrous was more powerful. Then, Barricade noticed something. Bee's nitrous cans seemed to fill up by themselves. He hummed as Bee roared past the finish line. Later, Optimus took Bee to an obstacle course with was packed with walls, targets and weapons.

"Looks like you're low on weapons-" Optimus started as a large wall of weapons rose from the ground behind Bee. "These should do!"

Optimus picked up a few guns and looked nervously at Bumblebee.

"This might hurt a bit." Optimus said smiling a bit.

_**A few painful minutes later...**_

"Okay, now your objective is to get from this side of the course to the other. The test will begin...NOW!" Optimus shouted as lazers started to blast.

Bumblebee dodged multiple ones and hid behind a wall. The lazers ceased. Bee got to all fours and crawled passed a few more guns. He jumped over sensory wires and came face-to-face with a locked door. Bumblebee could see a target right above it. He took out his arm cannon and blasted it down. The door unlocked and Bumblebee flipped into the air to blast some lazers that shot at him. He hit 3 out of 5 and fell back to the ground landing on his feet. He prepared himself for more weapons but none came out.

"Huh? Why the cease-fire?" Bee said.

Suddenly Megatron jumped onto the obstacle course and began shooting at him. Bee dodged his shots but ended up taking one that knocked him down. Megatron came closer and brought out his sword.

"Give up now rookie!" Megatron snarled.

Bumblebee didn't though. Instead he grabbed Megatron's sword and pulled it past him forcing Megatron to trip forward. Bee took this oppurtunity to grab Megatron by his waist and toss him behind him. Bee ran towards the end of the course and cheered as he crossed the end.

"That rookie has got some skills!" Optimus said.

"He sure does!" Megatron said getting up and walking over to Optimus.

"Congrats Dude!" Barricade said giving Bee a high-five.

"Thanks, but I couldn't had done it without you guys!" Bee said.

Steve and Kenny arrive too late.

"What did we miss?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I bet it was good!" Kenny said.

"Bumblebee finshed the course!" Dreadwing said.

"Huh, in less than 5 minutes, it's harder to find records that could beat the others lame records." Megatron said.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR RECORDS?" Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave snarled.

"Uh...nothing?" Dreadwing said nervously.

"THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOING TO FIND ARE OUR CLAWS IN YOUR OPTICS!" Starscream growled and the three seekers chased Megatron and Dreadwing around the course. Meanwhile, Bee talked to Optimus.

"So, are we now going to find that relic and Clawswipe?" Bee asked.

"Bumblebee...we definately will." Optimus smiled. "Now, go for more repairs, you are now an official agent, congratulations!"

"Thank you Optimus, I really appreciate it." Bee smiled.

Barricade and the drones joined Optimus and Bee as they watched the seekers beat on Megatron and Dreadwing.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: I Saw Him

Chapter 6: I Saw Him

That night the seekers invited Bee to join them on a ride out. Bumblebee lead them towards the same interstate he got knocked off of. There was no one else around so they used their nitrous. This reminded Barricade of something.

"Uh, Bee, I need to ask you something." Barricade said speeding up.

"Sure, ask away!" Bee said.

"Why did your nitrous cans refill by themselves?" Barricade asked.

"They did? I don't know!" Bee said.

Barricade roared in front of Shockwave to get beside Bee.

"Hey watch it!" Shockwave said slowing down.

"Sorry, anyways, you think you should get yourself checked out? You know, find out what can cause something as impossible as that?" Barricade suggested.

"Mabye...hey...what's that?" Bee said seeing what looked like two cars up ahead. He sped up to take a look. Barricade followed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Barricade asked.

"What's going on?" Starscream asked.

"Don't know, but we should investigate...could be a mission." Soundwave said.

"Ugh...not at night! Fine!" Shockwave said as the seekers zoomed on down.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee caught up with the two cars and gasped. It just happen to be the same two drones who beat him up. The drones had saw him coming and turned around while transforming.

"YOU!" The drones snarled.

"OH SCRAP!" Bee said transforming also.

"YOU KNOW, YOU'RE LUCKY! AIRACHNID SAID NOT TO MESS WITH YOU...BUT, WE STILL THINK YOU KNOW WHERE THE RELIC IS! AND ONCE WE GET ORDERS TO GET YOU...WE'RE GOING TO BEAT THE SLAG OUT OF YOU AGAIN UNTIL YOU TELL US!" One of them said.

"I had been told that the relic only activates for yellow mechs but why do you assume it's me?" Bee asked.

"Recently we had discovered that its location is somewhere around Iacon and Kaon. And according to the Iacon Database, you're the only yellow bot around. There are no yellow mechs in Kaon. While Airachnid doesn't seem to care much if we ever find the relic, we are ordered to simply look around anyway." The other drone explained.

Just then Barricade and the seekers appeared from their hiding place.

"YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SCRAP METAL!" Barricade growled.

"UH-OH! LET'S GO!" One of the drones said.

"THIS ISN'T OVER AGENTS!" The drones snarled while transforming and racing away.

Bee looked puzzled again. Barricade placed a clawed-servo on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, just glad it wasn't a beating this time." Bee said. "Shall we continue our drive?"

"Sure...just another way." Barricade said and the seekers nodded.

Later, the group headed down a off-ramp and through an abandoned street that looked old and broken. A sign read: Insecticon Territory. If Bee was in robot mode, his optics would have widened.

"Hey! I need to check out something!" Bee said speeding up.

As they drove through the old street, they could see multiple insecticons sleeping, eating or looking at them. However, one caught Bee's optic. The insecticon looked at Bee like he knew him. Steve and Kenny had told Bee that Clawswipe had gained a permanent scratch mark on the left side of his face during Dreadwing's fight with the insecticons and drones. Bee noticed the insecticon also had a familiar mark on his face. But the mark was stretched out more since the insecticon was older now. Bee stopped causing the others to stop.

"What's wrong?" Soundwave asked.

"...That insecticon right there...is that Clawswipe?" Bee asked.

The others looked at the insecticon. It held an energon crystal and looked nervously at the bots. Bee also noticed a strange mark on its chest. The same spot Clawswipe got blasted at. Bee, after a long stare, drove away with the others in tow. The insecticon watched until the cars were out of his sight. He looked puzzled.

"I saw him, I really think I saw him!" Bee said.

"Are you sure?" Barricade asked.

"I believe I did! That insecticon looked like Clawswipe, what if it was?" Bee asked.

"Then we must report to Optimus first thing in the morning...mabye even Steve and Kenny." Shockwave said.

Meanwhile back at headquarters, Optimus was busy looking up more info on the relic. But there wasn't any new info. He sighed as he shut off his data pad and got ready for recharge. Once he got down the hallway near his room he could see Dreadwing looking nervously at him from his room. Optimus stopped.

"Dreadwing? What's wrong?" Optimus said.

"Barricade sent me a message saying that they had found an insecticon that looked like Clawswipe. Could it be him?" Dreadwing asked.

Optimus' mouth nearly came off. He looked at the ground in disbelief. He looked around to see if Steve or Kenny were nearbye. They weren't.

"He might be!" Optimus said. "They are not at the insecticon territory now are they?"

"No, they are on their way here now!" Dreadwing said.

Optimus and Dreadwing just stare at each other in silence. Barricade hadn't told anybody yet that he had taken a secret picture of the insecticon while they were looking at him. Was it Clawswipe?

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: At Your Service

Chapter 7: At Your Service

That same night, a mech was rolling around town. He had heard about the Spy Agency trying to find the last relic and the missing insecticon. He decided to try and find them himself. His name was Sideways. He was good friends with many others in Iacon. Heck, Optimus once offered him a spot at the Agency which he accepted and is only called in on certain tasks. Optimus hadn't told him to help look around for the relic but he recently had gotton a message from Megatron saying they needed his help. He was up for it. Sideways drove through the old road and past the insecticon territory. He watched as insecitcons stared at him. Suddenly he spotted the familiar insecticon. This time it was right beside the road. It spotted Sideways coming up but it didn't back away. It was too nervous to do so. Sideways stopped right in front of it.

"Watch out insecticon, almost got hit!" Sideways warned.

"S-s-sorry!" The insecticon finally spoke.

"It's okay...hey...you wouldn't happen to know anybody named...Clawswipe would you?" Sideways asked the question many wanted to know.

The insecticon's optics seemed to widen a bit. He backed up upon hearing the name!

"...Mabye...who wants to know?" The insecticon asked with anger in his voice.

"...Let's just say...two brothers who escaped Airachnid's HQ once want to know!" Sideways said.

The insecticon gasped. The next day, Megatron was looking at some data files in the main control room. Optimus came in greeting him as usual and getting some warm energon. Optimus looked stressed.

"You alright Boss Bot?" Megatron asked.

"A little, when's Sideways reporting with the info?" Optimus asked.

"Should be here soon." Megatron said.

Just then Barricade and Bumblebee came in.

"Optimus I have this picture to show you." Barricade said showing it to him.

"Hmm, that does look a lot like him!" Optimus said.

"I bet it is him!" Megatron thought.

"Hey guys!" Dreadwing said.

"Hey Dreadwing what's up?" Megatron greeted him.

"We really need to find that insecticon. I really think that was him." Dreadwing said.

"We all do! But we just aren't sure until Sideways tell us!" Optimus said.

Just then an beeping noise blared as a screen next to Optimus came on. It showed Sideways grinning.

"Sideways, did you find info?" Optimus said.

"Let me in and I'll tell you!" Sideways continued to grin.

Once inside, Sideways walked right to the main control room twirling his index claws together. Optimus leaned over his desk.

"So...?" Optimus said with a serious look over his face.

"Well, mabye we should bring Steve and Kenny in on this?" Sideways suggested keeping the grin on his face.

"JUST TELL US!" Dreadwing said impatiently. Sidways's grin switched to a scowl.

"HOLD ON!" Sideways snapped back.

Barricade went to get the brothers. Sideways turned to Bumblebee.

"Ah, so you're the new agent Optimus has been telling me about!" Sideways said.

"Yep, I'm Bumblebee!" Bee said holding out a hand.

"Cool name, I'm Sideways!" He said shaking Bee's hand.

Steve and Kenny came in nervously looking at Optimus.

"Optimus?"

"You wanted us?"

"Boys...about your friend Clawswipe." Sideways began.

Everyone waited.

"I found him!"

Steve and Kenny jumped with joy. They ended up hugging the nearest thing which was Dreadwing who accepted it. Dreadwing himself was about to cry. Optimus and Megatron ended up hugging too which caught everyone's attention. Optimus and Megatron separate quickly and blush.

"Uh...-" Megatron said before taking out his fuison cannon. "NOBODY SAW THAT!"

Everyone agreed. Just then the seekers came in brawling. This surprised everyone.

"HEY, KNOCK IT OFF!" Optimus snarled.

The three immediately stop tussling and smile nervously.

"What? We can't wrestle for fun around here?" Starscream asked.

"UGH! Seekers!" Sideways groaned.

"Why are _you_ here Sideways?" Shockwave asked.

"Business! I found the location of Clawswipe! Now we just got to go get him!" Sideways said.

"Excellent, were you able to gain his trust though?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah we had a little chat!" Sideways said.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked.

"He's been really well and he can't wait to see you guys again!" Sideways said smiling.

"Wow, after 3 years and he still remembers us!" Kenny said.

"Well, I guess I will go pick him up!" Sideways said.

"Great, and now with Clawswipe found, we can continue the search for the relic." Optimus said.

"I still wonder what powers it will hold!" Soundwave said.

"Has there ever been pictures of it?" Shockwave asks.

"No, never has...probably never will!" Barricade said thinking.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe went back to where he saw Clawswipe last night. Clawswipe was waiting by the side of the road.

"Hey little buddy, Steve and Kenny are happy to hear about you!" Sideways said.

"I bet they are, it's been a long time!" Clawswipe said happily.

"Well come on, better get back!" Sideways said. "You can transform now right?"

"Yep! Clawswipe said as he transformed.

"Sweet!" Sideways said as they headed back to B.O.O.S.T.. Little did they know, the two drones were spying on them nearbye. They growled.

Everyone waited outside the organization. They had high hopes for Clawswipe's return, especially Steve and Kenny. Just then a car and a flyer with a large gun appeared in the distance. Bee looked up at Optimus.

"Thank You!" Bee said.

Optimus smiled and nodded.

Clawswipe and Sideways transformed. Clawswipe gasped when he saw his old friends.

"STEVE? KENNY? IS THAT YOU?" Clawswipe said.

"CLAWSWIPE!" The brothers yelled.

They all ran up to each other and hugged. Everyone smiled and cheered. The three were reunited.

"Clawswipe...have you learned your real name?" Kenny asked.

"No, so I stick with Clawswipe." He said.

"Where were you?" Steve asked.

"Remember I told you I wanted to live in the insecticon territories. So I did. I had a nice time." Clawswipe said.

"Man, you've grown!" Steve said.

"Yeah I have. How's life here?" Clawswipe asked.

"Pretty good, just sometimes-" Steve began to cry. "-wondered where you were at!"

Clawswipe hugged Steve tightly and Kenny joined in. Optimus called him out.

"Clawswipe! May I have a word?" He said.

Clawswipe walked over to Optimus shocked at his height. He stood straight.

"So, now that you are here, would you like to help us fight for our cause?" Optimus asked.

Clawswipe thought. He looked at the brothers who looked back at him. He looked at Bee and Barricade who smiled, then at Megatron and Dreadiwng who nodded their heads and finally the seekers who made a thumbs-up. Clawswipe smiled at Optimus.

"Agent Clawswipe, at your service!"

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Let Them Catch Up

Chapter 8: Let Them Catch Up

Later that day, Sideways had decided to stay for a while. The seekers didn't trust Sideways a lot. He was known for his devious behavior. He walked with Starscream down a hallway while talking about Bumblebee.

"Wow, sounds like Bumblebee really had a hard time!" Sideways said.

"Yeah, but he's all better now!" Starscream said. "And try not to play any of your foolish games around him. He's still truamatized from it."

"Alright, alright! Geez, you guys think I do something crazy every time I'm here!" Sideways said.

Starscream put his claws on his hips and gave him a "Really?" look in response.

"Okay I do! But this is coming from a mech who was previously rough-housing with the other seekers? You don't call that a foolish game?" Sideways asked.

"Hey, we get bored!" Starscream protested. "Besides it's not the first time we did that."

"Well don't come crying to me when you three end up breaking something and Megatron kicks your afts." Sideways said.

Just then they passed by Steve and Kenny's room where Clawswipe was in there talking to them. They were having fun being together again.

"They look so cute together!" Starscream said.

"They do!" Sideways agreed.

"Should we bother them to ask if they need anything?" Starscream asked.

"Nah, let them catch up!" Sideways said as they left.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had joined Shockwave for some energon in the Break Time room. Bee had a question in his processor for a while now.

"So, Shockwave...remember when you said I'm just the new agent to you?" He asked.

"Yes!" Shockwave said after taking a sip of energon.

"Well..." Bee was afraid to ask. He studdered a bit.

"Go on, what is it?" Shockwave calmly asked.

"Am I still that?" Bee asked wincing a bit.

There was a long pause. Shockwave gave Bee long mysterious stare. Bee gulped.

"Bumblebee, I actually have been wanting to apolagize to you for my rudeness. I shouldn't have misjudged you. I see now you're a fine young man with hopes of a happy and adventurous life. While I had been treating you badly and bringing you down. I'm sorry! You're not just a new agent, you're my friend. And you have gained my trust." Shockwave explained. Bumblebee wished he could smile.

"It's okay Shockwave! I'm just glad we can be friends." Bee said and sipped on his energon. The two continued to talk and have a good time.

Two days went by and Shockwave and Bumblebee's friendship increased. But could not go far enough to be best friends since Optimus was Bee's best friend and Barricade was Shockwave's best friend. However, nobody said anything about there not being a 4-way best friendship. Soundwave and Sideways decided to catch up too. They were in fact brothers. But Soundwave was a more meaner version of Sideways since while Soundwave didn't mind having to fight, Sideways always tried to avoid fights as long as possible. But whenever his avoiding plan fails he would surprise his opponent by beating the slag out of him. This eventually led to Sideways' evil nature.

"You think I should hang around this place?" Sideways asked.

"If you want! None of us mind, except mabye Dreadwing!" Soundwave said.

"That Dreadwing thinks he's so tough!" Sideways said rolling his optics.

"Dude, I kinda liked it better when you were a wimp." Soundwave laughed.

"I wasn't much of a wimp...if you ask me..." Sideways said crossing his arms.

"Uh yeah you were!" Soundwave said.

"Oh is that so?" Sideways said and held out a fist. "Wanna find out?"

"No I'm good!" Soundwave laughed. Sideways secretly knew Soundwave could easily kick his aft up and down the city despite being a year younger.

Just then Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe came running down the hallway in their alternate mode. They were racing.

"He-he, who knew reuniting could be full of surprises!" Sideways laughed.

"You're telling me brother!" Soundwave said as they transformed to join the trio.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I've noticed my chapters are getting short. I will try to make the remaining chapters longer. It just depends on the situation in each chapter. I try to put as much detail in as possible. Hopefully the next one is longer!**_


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Not Going To Ask

Chapter 9: I'm Not Going To Ask

Another week went by and things seemed to be calm. No signs of Airachnid's drones or insecticons. The Agency building was also quiet these days. Mostly because many of its members were out somewhere in the town. Optimus and Megatron however, remained at the building in case of an emergency. Optimus was depressed. He barely got to leave. Megatron didn't mind it at all but he felt sorry for Optimus. He wanted to help now that he had an idea.

"Optimus! What about that invention Shockwave made?" Megatron suggested.

"What invention?" Optimus ask from his chair.

"The Body-Swapper!" Megatron said. "We never used it, I hope Shockwave didn't think it was a waste."

"Oh yeah, but he said he was still working on it." Optimus said.

"Oh!" Megatron said.

"Should we ask him to come complete it? I'll help him." Optimus said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" Megatron said.

Shockwave was out at a bar with Barricade. They never drink too much high-grade. Just at least two cups. They had a reputation for never becoming drunk. They knew the effects of it.

"So, how's that invention going?" Barricade asked.

"It's going pretty well, I bet it will be successful when I finish." Shockwave said.

Just then Shockwave recieved a call.

"Hey Shockwave, you're not planning on doing anything special today are you?" Megatron askd.

"No, not really why?"

"Well, Optimus never gets any time to do anything outside the agency so he was wondering if you can come and help finish your mind swapping machine so he can enjoy life for the day. We will help you finish it." Megatron explained.

Shockwave thought while tapping his claws on his chin.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, alright, I'll be there soon." Shockwave said hanging up. "Hey Barricade, I'm needed back at the base."

"No problem, let's go!" Barricade said.

Just as they exited the bar, they heard brawling and things smashing in the alley next to them. They crept their way over and stare in shock. They see Ironhide and some other mech fighting. Barricade rolls his optics.

"Ugh...Ironhide!" Barricade groaned.

"Who's Ironhide?" Shockwave asked.

"Ironhide is just some jerk who likes to pick on others." Barricade said.

"Should we break them up, you're a cop!" Shockwave said.

"...Nah, I thi-OH SCRAP!" Barricade tackles Shockwave out the way as a beaten up mech is thrown overhead by Ironhide.

Shockwave hadn't noticed exactly who the mech was until he appeared out of the alley. Shockwave gasped in horror. It was his own brother Mirage.

"MIRAGE? HOLY PRIMUS ARE YOU OKAY?" Shockwave asked frantically.

"Shockwave? Wow, I haven't seen you for a while." Mirage groaned rubbing his head.

"Why are you fighting?" Shockwave asked picking him up.

"I saw a cute femme in the bar and Ironhide got jealous. So when I left, he followed me out here and challenged me. I wasn't going to let him just insult me and shove me around!" Mirage said clenching his fists.

Ironhide came out of the alley to continue the beating. Until he saw who Mirage was with.

"Oh...hey Shockwave and Barricade." Ironhide said now embarrased.

Barricade got in Ironhide's way.

"You got a lot of circuits beating up my friend's brother." Barricade snarled.

Ironhide was a rowdy, trigger-happy mech which a bunch of weapons and a nearly a psycho attitude. He is known for loving to see things blown up and also loved to beat on any mech when he gets the chance. As long as they were smaller than him. Mirage was Shockwave's only brother who was a very kind mech at spark. He was younger than Shockwave and he hopes to become as strong as him. Mirage has the dream of joining the agency one day. His fight with Ironhide was his first real fight ever besides friendly sparring with Shockwave.

"I didn't know!" Ironhide said. "They don't even look alike!"

"Neither do Soundwave and Sideways but they are brothers too." Barricade said.

"Barricade, please hold me back before I CLOBBER THIS PUNK!" Shockwave growled trying to lunge at Ironhide but Barricade held him back.

"Ironhide! Just get out of here NOW BEFORE I ARREST YOU!" Barricade snarled. Ironhide transformed and ran away.

"PUNK!" Shockwave yelled.

Mirage brushed himself off while walking over to Shockwave to hug him.

"Thank you for helping me!" Mirage said.

"No problem!" Shockwave said. "Come on, I'm needed at base, I'll show you it."

At the base, Optimus and Megatron waited for Shockwave to show up. Once they arrived. Optimus was surprised at the new mech.

"Who's this?" Optimus asked coming up to them.

"This is Mirage, my brother!" Shockwave said.

"What happened?" Megatron asked.

"I got in a fight with Ironhide." Mirage said embarrased.

"UGH...Ironhide." Megatron rolled his optics.

"So, why are you here?" Optimus asked.

"Well, I was hoping one day to join the agency. I always thought this spy stuff was interesting." Mirage said.

Optimus smiled.

"Well, you would have to prove yourself first." Optimus said.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting to join right now, mabye later on in the year?" Mirage said.

"Of course!" Optimus said.

"So Shockwave, how much more do you got on the machine?" Megatron asked.

"Not much, let's finish now!" Shockwave said.

About an hour later the machine was finished. Beside the machine were two pods. Optimus stepped in one and Shockwave stepped in the other. Megatron grinned.

"This should be fun!" Megatron said.

Megatron pulled a lever on the machine activating it. The machine whirred and the mech's winced. It didn't hurt, but they acted like it did. Just then, there was a white flash before the machine powered down. As the mechs stepped out, they gasped.

"I'M YOU!" They said at the same time.

Optimus looked at himself. He felt small in Shockwave's body. Having claws instead of regular fingers felt pretty good. His eye-sight didn't change a bit even though he had one optic. Shockwave felt taller, bigger and muscular. He was dissapointed to not have claws but he loved the height.

"Alright Optimus, I'm warning you, mess up body and I will mess up yours." Shockwave warned.

"Okay...but wow this is amazing! At least our voices traded too." Optimus said. "Well, I guess I will see you guys!" Optimus said transforming and racing away. However since he wasn't a big rig he ended up speeding off too fast. Shockwave rolled his optics.

Over in the Iacon desert, Bumblebee and Knock Out were racing on the hills. They had been out there for a while now and were having fun. Soon they recognize Shockwave's vehicle form and mistake Optimus for him.

"Hey Shockwave! Here to join the fun?" Bee asked.

"Uh, Bumblebee it's me Optimus!" Optimus said.

"HUH? OPTIMUS? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU-"

"Remember that body-swap machine? Well, Shockwave finished it and me and him switched bodies so I can play around too." Optimus said. "I feel great!"

"Hmm, I should ask Shockwave if I could swap bodies with somebody." Knock Out thought.

"Why?" Bee asked.

"Eh, so I won't have to worry about messing up my paint." Knock Out smirked.

"How long are you going to be in that body?" Bee asked.

"Just for today!" Optimus said.

"Oh...wanna race?" Bee asked.

"You're on!" Optimus said.

Meanwhile back at base, Sideways came in for some energon when he noticed Shockwave and Megatron talking.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Sideways!"

Sideways halted. Why did Optimus sound like Shockwave. He looked at Shockwave again who was smirking.

"I'm not going to ask!"

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Bumble Prime

Chapter 10: Bumble Prime

The next day, Optimus, back in his body, invited Mirage to stay as a trainee. Shockwave was going to train him. Barricade was out making sure Ironhide wasn't going to cause anymore trouble. Surprisingly Ironhide hadn't been heard from since the alley fight. Bumblebee was busy talking to the seekers later at break.

"So, any clues as to where the relic is?" Bee asked.

"No, not yet unfortunately." Starscream said.

"Man, I just wish we were close!" Soundwave said.

"I know, and hopefully we get it before Airachnid!" Shockwave said.

"How's training Mirage?" Soundwave asked.

"I think he will make a fine agent some day. It must take time though. He still has a lot to learn!" Shockwave explained.

Starscream turns back to Bee and nearly drops his energon due to what he is seeing.

"Uh...Bee? Have you always had a gold glow around your body?" Starscream asked concerned.

"Huh? No!" Bee said then looked at himself. The others nearly drop their energon too.

"Bumblebee you okay?" Soundwave asked.

"I'm fine!" Bee said. He was, in fact, glowing.

"You need to get checked out." Starscream said.

"Mabye I finally do, first it was my nitrous tanks refilling, now my whole body!" Bee said.

At the med bay, Knock Out examined the glow.

"Hmm, that's really strange. Can you stop it?" Knock Out asked.

Bee struggles to concentrate but it doesn't go away. Knock Out scratched his head. Bee notices a relic scanner in the corner of the room in a box.

"Try that!" Bee said pointing to it.

"What? The relic scanner? Bumblebee you don't have the relic on you!" Knock Out said.

"Optimus told me the "Yellow Prime" relic glows gold. And I'm glowing gold." Bee said. "It's worth a shot!"

"Fine!" Knock Out gave in grabbing the scanner.

He started to hover it above Bee. When he read the scans he literally jumped back hitting a wall. He had the most ultimate horror face on. He comm-linked everyone in the room in a mono-tone voice. Once everybody came in, after having a hard time fitting in the small room, Knock Out spoke.

"Optimus...remember when...you said...a relic can't take the form of a cybertronian?" Knock Out asked.

"Yes!" Optimus said.

"You were fragging wrong! BUMBLEBEE IS THE RELIC!" Knock Out screamed alarming everyone.

"WHAT!" Everyone including Bee yelled.

"Scans show Bumblebee is, in fact, not a cybertronian, but a living relic! He is the Yellow Prime. THE RELIC HAS BEEN WITH LIVING WITH US FOR NEARLY A MONTH NOW THIS WHOLE TIME!" Knock Out yelled out.

There was a long slience. Optimus and Megatron both had the same horror face. Starscream's wings drooped. Lazerbeak fell onto the ground from a surprised Soundwave. Shockwave's antenna's twitched. The rest were just amazed.

"I'M THE RELIC? THIS CAN'T BE!" Bee said covering his face.

"Bumblebee that's an honor!" Optimus finally broke the horror faces on everyone. "Primus allowed you to be a living relic!"

"So, why did he start glowing now?" Soundwave asked picking Lazerbeak off the floor.

"Bumblebee what did you do different today?" Barricade asked.

"Well, I woke up too early cause I couldn't sleep!" Bee said.

"Mabye he glows when he's tired." Starscream said.

"Bumblebee you do realize this makes you the most powerful mech on the planet right?" Shockwave asked.

"I am! Sweet!" Bee said excited. "That means I can finally get revenge on Megatron for that prank yesterday.

In a blurr, Megatron is gone down the hallway.

"If it's okay "Yellow Prime", I would like to run a few more scans." Knock Out suggested.

"Sure!" Bee said as the berth lowered some more.

Later on, Mirage was rolling around enjoying the bright sun. He thought nothing could ruin this day...he was dead wrong. As he raced off an off-ramp of the highway he was confronted by the two drones. At first he mistook them for Steve and Kenny.

"Steve? Kenny? What are you two doing out here?" Mirage asked while transforming.

"We are not Steve or Kenny, while we remember those two punks and that insecticon, we are drones who work for Airachnid." One of them said.

Mirage realized he was in trouble now. He had heard about everything that Airachnid has caused to get Bee beaten up and Clawswipe missing. Mirage backed up but the drones moved forward.

"Where are you going?" The drones asked growling.

"Where do you think? Away from you guys!" Mirage said.

"Wait a minute...YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHERE THOSE THREE WIMPS WENT DON'T YOU?" One of them snarled.

"NO I DON'T!" Mirage lied.

"I bet he knows where the relic is!" The other drone said nudging his partner. "WHERE IS IT?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" Mirage snapped putting up his fists.

"Alright then, we have ways of making you talk!" One them said and charged Mirage.

Thanks to more of his training he was able to hold his own for awhile as he landed a few punches to the drone. He even unleashed his claws and slashed the drone's chest. That's when the other drone joined in. He came up and landed a fist to Mirage's face. The clawed-chest drone followed-up by tackling Mirage down and pinning him.

"YOU BETTER TELL US! WE ARE FRAGGING TIRED OF ASKING!" The drone yelled. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE RELIC?"

"I WILL NEVER TELL! DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME! I'LL NEVER MENTION ITS LOCATION! GO AHEAD! BEAT ME UP! SEE IF I CARE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE RELIC!" Mirage snapped surprising the drones.

The drone that had him pinned balled a fist ready to ram it into Mirage's face when the other drone stopped him.

"Why are you always stopping me?" The balled fist drone snapped.

"He's not worth it! Airachnid will take care of him!" The drone said. "Put your fist down!"

The angry drone hesitated. Mirage kept his angry look.

"GET UP!" The drone snapped pulling Mirage up. "Airachnid is going to have plans for you!"

Mirage tried to break free but didn't have time as the calm drone pulled out a remote transporter. Mirage and the drones disappear. Back at base, Knock Out had just got done researching Bumblebee. Optimus and Megatron were still amazed that the relic had been with them for a whole month. Bumblebee still couldn't get over the fact that he was a relic. A living relic. Meanwhile, Shockwave was wondering what was taking Mirage so long! He was getting worried. He decided to comm-link him...but there was no response. He ran from his room all the way to Optimus' office shoving through Dreadwing and Sideways.

"Optimus, Mirage hasn't contacted back at all. I'm worried, is there any way you can get his location?" Shockwave asked.

"Sure!" Optimus said.

On the big screen on the wall, a red dot went around the map of Iacon to find Mirage, however, the dot moved out of Iacon and into Kaon and blinked at Mirage's location. He was located at Airachnid's HQ. Everyone screamed.

"AIRACHNID HAS MIRAGE!" Optimus yelled.

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO!" Shockwave said angrily.

Shockwave was so angry his antenna's twitched violently and he clenched his fists tightly. His red optic bent back into an angry optic. Optimus, Megatron, Dreadwing and Sidways back away from the mech. Shockwave then shouted so loud he made cracks in every wall of the building.

"AIRACHNID YOU MOTHER-FRAGGING GLITCH!" Shockwave yells as everyone cover their audios. Bumblebee, Knock Out, Steve, Kenny, Clawswipe, Barricade, Starscream and Soundwave rush into the main control room.

"What happened?" Clawswipe asked.

"AIRACHNID HAS MY BROTHER!" Shockwave snarled.

"NO WAY!" Bee said. "THAT LITTLE GLITCH!"

Just then, Shockwave recieves a distress signal from his brother. Shockwave cuts up his comm-link volume.

"MIRAGE? MIRAGE WHAT HAPPENED?" Shockwave asked.

"I...have been captured by Airachnid! I need you're help...oh scrap...I'm fragged now...she's coming!" Mirage's voice is replaced by Airachnid's.

"Aw poor old Shockwave! You lonely without your brother? If you want him back...alive...bring Bumblebee and the relic and I may spare him." Airachnid says.

"YOU BETTER NOT PUT A CLAW ON HIM!" Shockwave warns. "PRIMUS HELP ME IF YOU DO I'M GONNA-"

"DO WHAT? KILL ME? TOUGH LUCK CYCLOPICON!" Airachnid insults Shockwave.

"OOH, YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!" Shockwave threatened.

"BRING IT ON!" Airachnid said. "Just remember what I said, bring Bumblebee and the relic! Oh...and bring those three brats too!"

Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe growl! Clawswipe growled the loudest.

"WE'LL BE THERE! YOU'LL SEE!" Shockwave yells and hangs up the comm-link.

Shockwave turns to everybody.

"Well, let's go!" Shockwave snarls. Bee raises a hand.

"Hold on Shockwave, I got a surprise." Bee said.

Bumblebee opens his spark chamber and his spark shoots out a gold power beam that covers himself. He begins to change in appearance. Everyone watches as Bumblebee shuts his optics once and when he opens them his left eye had turned red while his right eye stayed blue. His yellow paint job turns to gold and black. He clenches his fists and when he reopens them, his fingers had turned into long sharp claws. Little horns shoot out from the top of his head. His arms and legs become more muscular and his chest and feet grow a bit. As the transformation is done, everyone admires the new Bumblebee. He laughs.

"Oh this is going to be interesting!" Bee said as a twinkle affect appears at the sharp ends of his new claws.

"Wow, Bumblebee! You look good! But we were wondering if we can also call you...Bumble Prime?" Optimus suggested. Bee smirks.

"That would totaly work!" Bee agreed.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Wow! Two chapters in one day! Well, there may be one more chapter left or two...I'm still thinking. Oh and please don't judge me about the new appearance of Bumblebee. Please don't. That idea has been in my mind for a while now. I thought it would be interesting to put in.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Thank You

Chapter 11: Thank You

All of the agents were equiping themselves with more weapons except for Shockwave who was standing in a corner of the room with his back turned to the others crying. Bumble Prime (Bumblebee) went over to comfort him. Shockwave had his face buried in his claws. Bee hesitated to a put a newly-clawed servo on his shoulder. But he did and Shockwave didn't tense up.

"Shockwave! Everything's going to be alright!" Bee said rubbing Shockwave's shoulder.

Shockwave in response reached back to grab Bee on the shoulder and tighten his grip a bit. He finally turned his head to show Bee how upset he was. A tear dropped down from his optic. Bee had never seen Shockwave so sad.

"Shockwave, we are going to save him. He's not going to perish!" Bee assured with a determined look on his face.

Shockwave, still not saying anything, actually hugged Bee tightly. Bee hugged back letting Shockwave let it all out. The others saw this and nearly cried themselves. After another few seconds Bee broke the hug.

"Shockwave...let's go get your brother back!" Bee said wishing he could smile.

Shockwave, also wishing he could smile, nodded. Optimus then made a list.

"Alright, Bumblebee, Barricade, Shockwave, Starscream and Soundwave take the lead! Dreadwing, you take Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe! I will follow behind! Megatron, Knock Out and Sideways stay back here!" Optimus instructed.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone said.

"Alright, everyone transform and roll out!" Optimus shouted as they left the agency.

Starscream and Soundwave finally were able to transform to flight mode and they soared through the sky. Shockwave stayed with his vehicle mode and stayed close to Bumblebee. Barricade and Optimus roared their engines as they sped down a highway. Steve and Kenny were also using their flight modes and joined Clawswipe and Dreadwing in the air. Meanwhile at Airachnid's HQ, Mirage had been placed in a jail cell. He was beaten and tired. He felt like he went 5 rounds with Megatron. He layed in the empty cell alone, afraid and cold. His cell was being guarded by two other drones. Not the same ones he was mech-napped by. He was curled up in a corner hidden away by darkness. He thought about Shockwave, he thought about home, he thought about his friends. He dug his claws into the metal floor after each thought. The guards would often insult him or threaten him. He was too afraid to speak since his communication with his brother. Little did he know, he was in the same cell that Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe were in 3 years ago.

_"Shockwave...where are you? I miss you! Don't leave me here! Please! I want to go home!" _Mirage thought.

Just then Airachnid walked past laughing.

"Poor, poor Mirage!" Airachnid teased.

"What do _you_ want?" Mirage weakly snarled.

"Just to let you know that your brother is on his way here to try and save you! Hopefully he realizes he will fail and die quickly!" Airachnid grinned coming closer to the bars. She ordered the guards to open the cell door and she walked in slowly. Mirage prepared for more pain as the femme came closer. She spreaded all her limbs threateningly and placed two of them around Mirage's neck.

"Airachnid please! I don't want to die now!" Mirage pleaded weakily.

"It only depends how much trouble you or your friends give me!" Airachnid smirked. Then she heard commotion outside and a few of her drones being destroyed. She growled and walked towards the front doors where more drones and insecticons were waiting. Just then, Optimus busted down the front doors of the HQ. He, Barricade, Bumblebee and Shockwave enter first. Airachnid laughed.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the spies!" Airachnid began and she spreaded her limbs.

"AIRACHNID GIVE BACK MY BROTHER!" Shockwave snarls.

"He-he, only if you give me the relic!" Airachnid said.

"We can't!" Optimus said.

"WHY NOT?" Airachnid growled.

"Turns out, Bumblebee here IS the relic!" Barricade said.

Airachnid and her workers gasped.

"A LIVING RELIC, YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS LOSER IS A RELIC?" Airachnid yells out. Then she turns to the two drones. "YOU IDIOTS!"

"I AM NOT A LOSER, I'M THE GUY WHO'S GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" Bee said.

Airachnid growls. Just then she hears three familiar voices behind her.

"HEY!" The voices yelled.

Airachnid and her troops turned around to see Clawswipe, Kenny and Steve teasing her.

"YOU THREE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Airachnid snarls.

"Well you thought wrong!" Steve said.

"Can't catch us Airachnid!" Kenny said.

"WIMP!" Clawswipe laughs.

One of the insecticons get ready to pounce on them but Airachnid stops him.

"All of you handle the spies, I got these brats!" Airachnid said as she gives chase. Optimus and Dreadwing fight off the insecticons while Barricade, Bumblebee and Shockwave destroy the drones.

"AGENTS, GET HER!" Optimus yells.

Bumblebee and Shockwave race after Airachnid. Meanwhile, Airachnid chased after the three mechs.

"I don't know how you got in! BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT!" Airachnid snarls.

"Windows work like a charm don't they!" Clawswipe teases.

Starscream and Soundwave had entered through the back and had told the trio to lure Airachnid towards Mirage's cell. Soundwave had located Mirage's cell. Mirage was relieved.

"Mirage! Don't worry, we got ya!" Starscream said and opened the lock with his claws.

Mirage could barely walk so Starscream and Soundwave picked him up and wrapped his arms around their necks. Steve and Kenny had allowed Clawswipe to stall Airachnid while they go and tell the seekers that she was coming. Clawswipe stopped her in a long hallway and decided to fight her. Airachnid grins.

"Oh I see, looking to go a few rounds with me?" Airachnid said as they begin to circle each other.

"Yeah, consider it revenge for trapping us in this pathetic place a few years ago!" Clawswipe growled.

"Alright then, let's go!" Airachnid said.

Both charged each other and went claw-to-claw. Clawswipe's goal was to rip off Airachnid's limbs. Bumblebee and Shockwave watch from around a corner. At this point, Starscream and Soundwave were nearbye with Mirage. Steve and Kenny ran ahead worried for Clawswipe. Clawswipe was tiring out and had only succeeded in ripping off one limb. Airachnid punched Clawswipe into a wall. Fortunately the seekers were just about to turn that corner. Steve and Kenny saw Clawswipe first and ran at Airachnid with their guns out and fired. Airachnid easily dodged the blasts and webbed them to the corner with Clawswipe.

"I'm sorry!" Clawswipe said.

"It's okay, you did your best!" Steve said and Kenny agreed. Optimus, Barricade and Dreadwing at this point had killed all the drones and insecticons and were searching the HQ for the others. But Dreadwing went outside the HQ to do something. Before Airachnid could see that Mirage had been freed, Bee fired at her and she turned around.

"GRRR! The relic and the cyclopicon!" Airachnid said.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Bee snarled.

"I said I would destroy the relic when I find it so I'm going to destroy YOU!" Airachnid yells charging him.

Bumblebee ran up too and blocked Airachnid's incoming limbs. Bee punched her in the face knocking her back a bit. Airachnid shot lazers from her hands but they bounced off of Bee surprising everyone. Airachnid then tried shooting a web but it didn't stick to him.

"Poor, poor spider! BUMBLE PRIME CANNOT BE STOPPED!" Bee yelled charging at her and clawing her face and punching her chest. Shockwave transformed his left arm into a gun and fired at Airachnid.

"OW! WHY YOU!" Airachnid snarls but before she can act, Shockwave runs at her delivers a strong fist to the face knocking her towards Bee who grabbed her limbs and ripped them all straight off. Airachnid was thrown to the ground hard. Starscream used his claws to rip the webbing off of the trapped mechs while Soundwave kept Mirage standing. Shockwave saw this.

"MIRAGE!" Shockwave yelled.

"S-s-shockwave?" Mirage said weakily.

Mirage's condition made Shockwave go insane. He runs at the defenseless femme and attacks. Airachnid is viciously punched, kicked, slammed and clawed to death. But, before the final blow is struck, Bee taps his shoulder. Shockwave turns to him and widens his optic. Bumblebee reaches behind him and pulls up a huge gold hammer.

"Where did that come from?" Shockwave asked.

"You guys never payed any attention to what was connected to my back." Bee said.

"Oh...whoops?" Shockwave said.

"Anyways, this final blow should be made by...him!" Bee pointed to Clawswipe.

"Me?" Clawswipe said.

"Yes, want to do the honors?" Shockwave agreed.

Bee handed the hammer to him and a glow effect covered Clawswipe. He felt nearly as much power as Bumblebee had. He smirked as he walked towards Airachnid's critically destroyed body. Airachnid thought he was going to aim for her face. As Clawswipe raised the hammer over his target...he spoke first.

"Squashing a spider never felt so good!" He evily said.

He rammed the hammer down where her spark was. A blast of light engulfed the hallway. When it disappeared, everyone could see that Airachnid was finally dead and crushed to pieces. Everyone was about to cheer when they saw Optimus and Barricade coming towards them.

"Hey guys have you seen...oh so Airachnid's finally dead. Huh. Well, have you seen Dreadwing?" Barricade asked.

Just then Dreadwing contacted Optimus.

"Uh Boss Bot I would advise you all to evacuate now!" Dreadwing said from above the HQ.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"I just placed a bunch of bombs and they are set to go off in 5 minutes. You got Mirage?"

"Yeah!"

"THEN GET THE FRAG OUT!"

All of them ran out but Soundwave and Starscream flew Mirage out. Once outside they found Dreadwing standing on top of a huge cliff waving at them. Optimus got to him first.

"So, how many bombs did you place?" Optimus asked.

"10...50...500!" Dreading finally said.

"How did-" Bee was cut off.

"I have my ways!" Dreadwing said. "Want to set them off now?"

"Yes please!" Optimus said.

Dreadwing pulls out his cell phone-like detonator and presses a button. In just 2 seconds an explosion filled the entire area. The size of it was about half the size of a nuclear explosion.

"WOO-HOO LOOK AT THAT SHIT!" Dreadwing yells at some point while they all escaped.

Back at base, Megatron, Knock Out and Sideways were happy to hear of their success. Mirage was sent straight to the med-bay. Later, Optimus spoke to everybody in the main control room.

"I just want to say how proud I am of my agents. You did your part and finally got rid of that spider. I thought we would never be able to destroy her spark. I especially want to thank Bumblebee for all the work he put in. We should all be happy to have a living relic living with us! And while Airachnid may be gone, we are still agents of B.O.O.S.T. in case others might need our help. We have accomplished a lot this month and we all deserve a big break." Optimus states. "As for you..." He looks over at Mirage. "How would you like to join the agency?" He asks.

Mirage gaspes.

"REALLY?"

"Absolutely!" Optimus said.

Mirage smiles and nods.

"Yes, I would be happy to join!"

"HOORAY!" Steve, Kenny and Clawswipe yell.

Randomly, Shockwave and Bee fist bump.

"Thanks again Bee!" Shockwave said.

"No problem!" Bee said.

Some point during the day, Ironhide was forced by Megatron and Optimus to apolagize to Mirage for fighting. Ironhide now respects Mirage for surviving a mech-napping by Airachnid.

Later that night, Bumblebee is, again, riding down the highway. Shockwave, Starscream, Soundwave and Barricade zoom past him and Soundwave plays rap music loudly. Bumblebee chuckles to himself. He was happy now. No drones...no beatings...no missions...no worries...just a new life as Bumble Prime. He continued down the highway with the air blowing nicely and the sounds of his engine humming.

_**THE END!**_

_**The sequel has been made called Transformers Prime: Spy Recruit 2: Prime Force!**_


End file.
